


Red in the cheeks

by DaddyBlueJay



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Flirting, Gay, M/M, Music, OC Story, Other, Trafficking, non human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyBlueJay/pseuds/DaddyBlueJay
Summary: Basically this is how my two characters (Brassy and Coale) first meet. Coale is traveling to Carousel to meet someone for business stuff (or something) and Brassy shows up.





	Red in the cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty random and I wrote this a while ago so, bare with me. (Yes I know I used ‘and’ a lot)

Coale found and empty both and sat down. He pressed play for the music on Spotify. He stared out the window of the train as the song began to play. He felt a little nauseous from the coffee he drank before he got on the train. He shook his head and took a drink of water. Feeling a little better and looked down at the song playing, Agnes by Glass Animals. A very good song to listen to on the train. Coale turned his attention away from the window and looked at the other people on the train. He scaned the rows of seats/booths and noticed someone staring at him. He got a little nervous. His human form wasnt all too pleasing to look at, so he thought, but when the stranger noticed Coale look at him, he didnt turn away. He just smiled and folded his hands under his chin. The stranger had a bandana tied around his neck and a jean jacket on. Honestly, Coale thought this stranger was attractive. He began to wonder how someone like him could catch the eye of someone like that. He glanced over at the stranger again. Their eyes met and the stranger winked and smiled. Heat spread across Coale's cheeks and he looked down. He heard the stranger chuckle. Coale began to blush harder at the sound. He noticed that the song had changed to Call Me Maybe. Coales muttered something in gibberish and skipped the song. When he looked up, he saw that the stranger was sitting right across from him. He could feel his blush grow stronger.   
"I hope you dont mind me sitting here. My booth was getting lonely and i thought you were quite cute." the stranger said. Coale sank down in his seat, his face was basically a tomato.   
"N-no, i dont mind." Coale muttered out, just loud enough for the Stranger to hear.  
"Good, by the way, my name is Brassy. What's your name, darling?" He asked.   
"My n-name is, um, cute.. wait no.. um.. oh god." Coale began to ramble.   
"Well, you arent wrong." Brassy said and winked at Coale again.   
"M-m-my, my name is Coale. L-like, C-O-A-L-E." He stuttered out. He looked up at Brassy and noticed him blushing furiously. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open. Coale noticed that there was a scar at the edge of Brassy's mouth. it was small but it was there. Coale startled when he heard Brassy clear his throat. His blush was still very much across his face.  
"So, um, where did you get a name like that?" Brassy asked, smiling again.   
"Oh, I gave myself my name. I read it in a book, it was a spelling Error for the word coal but i liked and didnt have a name then, so im Coale now." He said. He liked telling about his name. He looked up at Brassy who was staring at Coale almost dreamy-like. He had his head leaning on one hand. And holy shit, he looked cute like that. Brassy blinked and shook his head. "Oh, that is cool. My name story isnt as cool as that. Before, when i was in school, my name was Brandon but for some reason people called me Brassy, i liked it, so it stuck." Brassy said, looking down at the table. Something seemed off about that story.   
"Brassy?"   
"Hm?"  
"You are lying arent you? That isnt how you got your name isnt it?" Coale asked with a skeptical look on his face. Brassy looked startled, Coale was right. "Alright, tell me how you REALLY got your name."   
Brassy smirked and laughed. "You seem pretty smart, i should have guessed you would see through that. Heh, well, my name story is pretty dark and i dont usually like telling people but, since i like you, I will tell you." Coale listened intently as Brassy told him how he was sold as a child, by his drug-addict father, to a very rich man who stripped him of his memories of his childhood. And how he was given the name Brassy and a very different past. And over time, he escaped and killed the man who owned him. He regained his memories after that, but the only thing he didnt get back was his real name.   
"Wow." Was the only thing he could manage to say. He was honestly stunned. This stranger had a much rougher past than he did. Sure, losing your parents to a fire and a flood is bad but being sold by your own father in trade for drugs is horrifying. He couldnt even imagine that. How desprate do you have to be for your next fix? He was infuriated at this man's father.   
"Yeah, pretty shitty right?" Brassy looked over at him with a very melancholy look on his face. Coale wanted to hug him and make him feel better.   
"So, where is your stop?" Coale asked.  
"Carosel." The answer was short and sweet.  
"Really? That is where i am going." Coale said grinning slightly. Brassy looked up again with a small smile.  
"Oh, i actually live there. i have a house in the hills." He smiled at the mention of his home.   
"Really? Im meeting someone there... they have a house in the hills.. What is your last name?" Coale was a little shocked.  
"I dont have one, but.. im sure you wouldnt mind me taking yours." Brassy grinned and put his hands under his chin. Coale was a blushing and stuttering mess after that. Brassy just laughed. He then asked one simple question.   
"Can i see your Right hand?"   
A little confused, Coale gave him his right hand. Brassy took it and made his palm face upward. He took his very sharp and cat like nails and cut a triangle with a line through it into his palm. Coale cried out in pain a took his hand back.   
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Coale yelped while holding his bleeding hand. Brassy handed him a peice of cloth. Coale took it and glared at the man. Brassy just smiled at him and stood up.   
"So i can find you again." He said, answering Coale's question. Before Coale could ask anymore questions, he stood up, blew him a kiss and walked away. The train lurched to a stop. He looked out the window to see Brassy walking from the train station. Coale could have swore he saw Brassy lick Coale's blood off his nails. Coale shuddered and got up to depart the train.


End file.
